


Comme neige au soleil

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Resistance, Romance, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Olivier était persuadé de l'avoir oubliée. Elle n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescent, un béguin à sens unique, une histoire qu'il pensait avoir reléguée au rang de souvenir de jeunesse.





	Comme neige au soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche donc pas une seule noise pour mes écrits.

Olivier porta son verre à ses lèvres tout en fixant le miroir en face de lui. Il s'était positionné de telle sorte qu'il voyait forcément les gens entrer ou sortir du pub moldu dans lequel il se trouvait. Il but son shot de vodka d'une traite et reposa le verre sur le bar. Il se sentait con. Il se sentait de plus en plus con depuis qu'Avalon Connelly était revenue dans sa vie. Elle était mariée, nom d'un dragon ! Et pas à n'importe qui ! A Marcus Flint ! Marcus Flint, son rival de toujours ! Marcus Flint qui était certainement à cet instant même en train de lécher les bottes d'un Mangemort ou deux.  
  
Olivier se demandait parfois si Duncan savait pour les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de sa cousine. Était-ce pour ça qu'il lui avait demandé à lui particulièrement ? Olivier secoua la tête. Duncan était au courant de ce petit appartement qu'il avait créé dans ses sous-sols. Il avait dû penser que cela ferait une cachette parfaite pour la potionniste de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ouais, c'était sans doute ça ! C'était même certainement ça !  
  
Olivier poussa un soupir. Avant de la revoir, l'ancien Gryffondor était persuadé de l'avoir oubliée. Elle n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescent, un béguin à sens unique, une histoire qu'il pensait avoir reléguée au rang de souvenir de jeunesse. Il esquissa un sourire. Parfois, il avait l'impression de parler comme un vieux ; il n'avait que vingt-et-un ans pourtant. Vingt-et-un ans et une carrière florissante ; vingt-et-un ans et la guerre autour de lui ; mais surtout, vingt-et-un ans et son stupide penchant pour Avalon Connelly devenue Flint.  
  
Quel veaudelune, il faisait !   
  
Il avait suffi qu'il la voit sur le pas de sa porte un soir d'été pour qu'il replonge. La rechute avait été dure, violente. Il l'avait guidée vers le sous-sol et lui avait montré où elle serait contrainte de vivre pendant les prochains mois, si ce n'était pas les prochaines années. Elle avait été aimable, reconnaissante même. Il lui avait demandé de l'appeler Olivier et il ne s'était pas rendu compte sur le moment qu'il venait de signer l'arrêt de mort de son cœur.  
  
Dès que son prénom sortait de la bouche d'Avalon, Olivier avait la sensation d'entendre une douce mélodie et sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard, il avait de nouveau dix-sept ans et attendait chaque matin avec impatience l'arrivée d'Avalon et de sa meilleure amie dans la Grande Salle. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Avalon était mariée désormais et obligée de se cacher dans son sous-sol pour ne pas finir à Azkaban ou pire, tuée.  
  
La porte du pub s'ouvrit à nouveau et Olivier reconnut son ancien camarade de Gryffondor, Duncan Connelly. Ils se retrouvaient une fois toutes les deux semaines dans différents endroits à chaque fois. La discrétion était de mise et le code qu'avait mis en place Duncan était plutôt malin. Olivier avait bien eu du mal à le comprendre la première fois et avait même raté leur rendez-vous. Après tout, la lettre, qu'il avait reçu, était des plus banales et parlait presque uniquement de Quidditch. Ils avaient dû se donner un rendez-vous normalement pour que Duncan puisse lui expliquer qu'il devait prendre le deuxième mot de chaque phrase pour connaître les instructions.  
  
— Salut ! lança Olivier alors que le jeune homme s'asseyait à côté de lui.   
— Bonsoir Olivier, rétorqua Duncan. Un café s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du barman.  
  
Il glissa la main dans sa poche et en en sortit deux lettres.  
  
— Pour Avalon, lâcha-t-il en les posant sur le bar.  
  
Olivier hocha la tête avant de les ranger dans la doublure de son manteau.  
  
— N'oublie pas de lui dire de les détruire dès qu'elle les aura lues. Sinon... Comment elle va ? demanda-t-il. Merci, dit-il à l'adresse du barman moldu.  
— Bien.  
— Bien ? Me prends pas pour une courge, Olivier !   
— Disons qu'elle va aussi bien que la situation le permet.  
— Elle mange correctement ? Elle a pas trop maigri ?  
— Tu me prends pour qui Connelly ? Tu penses vraiment que je ne lui donne pas à manger ? s'agaça Olivier  
— J'ai jamais dit ça, rétorqua Duncan. C'est juste que... Je m'inquiète pour elle, ok ? C'est ma cousine quand même ! Dis, rassure-moi ! Tu lui as pas dit pour Marcus ?  
— Quoi donc ? Qu'il flirtait avec les petits amis de Tu-Sais-Qui ?   
  
Duncan hocha la tête avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.  
  
— Non, j'ai rien dit, rétorqua Olivier. Je me suis dit que ça servait à rien de lui faire de la peine inutilement.  
— Tant mieux. Parce qu'il risque de passer chez toi.  
— Je... Hein ? De quoi tu me parles Dun ?  
— Marcus. Il risque de passer chez toi la semaine prochaine.  
— Quoi ? Mais t'es cinglé ? Tout le monde sait qu'il vole pour Tu-Sais-Qui ! s'irrita Olivier.  
— Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ?   
— Thompson ! Il l'a vu en train de discuter avec Selwyn la dernière fois.   
— Il pourrait se tromper, souffla Duncan. Enfin... Si Marcus vient, il passera par le réseau de cheminées.  
— Je croyais qu'il était surveillé ? s'étonna Olivier.  
— Il l'est mais ils peuvent seulement dire que quelqu'un est passé par là et a atterri chez toi, pas qui. Ne le dis pas à Ava ! C'est pas sûr que ça puisse se faire, déclara-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de son café.  
— Je... Je comprends pas, bredouilla-t-il. Je croyais que Flint s'était retourné contre elle et que c'est pour ça qu'il avait fallu qu'elle se cache.  
— Cherche pas à comprendre ! Moins t'en sais, mieux tu te porteras, rétorqua Duncan. Bon, il faut que je file ! A plus ! Gardez la monnaie ! lança-t-il en posant deux livres sur le bar.  
  
Olivier le suivit du regarda tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Plus cela allait et plus Olivier avait du mal à se rappeler que Duncan avait tout juste vingt ans. Cela ne faisait qu'un an que le cousin d'Avalon avait quitté Poudlard, pourtant lorsque Olivier le voyait, il avait souvent cette impression d'être en face d'une personne bien plus mature et expérimenté que lui. Il savait que Duncan faisait partie de l'Ordre tout comme lui mais les deux garçons n'étaient absolument pas dans la même cellule. L'Ordre du Phénix était, en effet, divisé en plusieurs groupes de cinq à dix personnes. Ces derniers gardaient leur anonymat grâce au polynectar qu'ils ingéraient avant de venir. Seul le chef de groupe savait qui était chacun des membres et posait les questions qui permettaient de savoir si quelqu'un d'autre n'avait pas pris leur place.  
  
Son chef de cellule, Mr Weasley, avait pour nom de code Campagnol. Leur cellule se réunissait une fois par semaine. L'heure et l'endroit n'étaient jamais les mêmes et étaient transmis à l'aide de gallions magiques qu'Hermione Granger avait inventés durant sa cinquième année. Cette dernière avait disparu en même que Harry Potter et Ron Weasley quelques semaines plus tôt, mais elle avait visiblement eu le temps de leur transmette ses connaissances.  
  
Les pensées d'Olivier s'envolèrent de nouveau vers Avalon tandis qu'il commandait une bière. Il allait avoir du mal à transplaner s'il continuait à boire ainsi. Il esquissa un sourire et se dit qu'il prendrait le magicobus s'il y était obligé. Stan Rocade n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son travail et avait été remplacé par Alicia Spinnet. D'après ce qu'Olivier avait compris la dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle souhaitait mettre de l'argent de côté avant de commencer un tour du monde. Il fallait croire que pour certains la vie continuait...  
  
— Oh non, marmonna-t-il en se rappelant qu'il devait aller dîner chez ses grand-parents ce dimanche-là.  
  
Olivier adorait ses grand-parents mais l'ancien Gryffondor avait l'impression de ne pas vivre dans le même monde qu'eux. Mr et Mrs Dubois étaient tous les deux de Sang-Pur et le sort des nés-Moldus, bien qu'il les afflige, ne les touchaient pas personnellement. L'arrivée de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'avait absolument rien changé à leur quotidien, si ce n'est qu'ils avaient arrêté de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Les parents d'Olivier aussi ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de qui se passait, à moins qu'ils l'aient parfaitement saisi mais que l'horreur de la situation les avait amenés à se voiler la face.   
  
« Tout allait s'arranger ». C'était ce que sa mère ne cessait de répéter. Mrs Dubois était comptable pour un magasin d'ingrédients de potions et la guerre ne la touchait que peu. Si ce n'est sa collègue, une née-Moldue, qui avait dû s'enfuir à l'étranger avec sa famille, et qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Rien à voir avec son statut du sang, la femme était juste une peste qui trouvait toujours un moyen de rabaisser le travail de Mrs Dubois.  
  
Avec son père, Olivier n'avait jamais évoqué la guerre. Mr Dubois fréquentait bien peu d'êtres-humains dans la réserve naturelle où il travaillait.  
  
Olivier poussa un soupir. Lui était en plein dedans, entre l'Ordre, le club et Avalon. Avalon... Olivier avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait de jolis yeux gris.   
  
— Comme un ciel d'orage, souffla-t-il en souriant. Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? se demanda-t-il tout en secouant la tête.  
  
Il attrapa sa bière et la finit cul-sec. Il fallait qu'il rentre, il ne pouvait pas laisser Avalon trop longtemps seule. Il savait que la jeune femme vivait très mal son enfermement et que chacune de ses visites était pour elle comme un petit rayon de soleil. Il se leva et salua le barman d'un signe de tête avant de quitter le pub.  
  
Il marchait droit, il avait les idées claires. Il devrait pouvoir transplaner sans se désartibuler, du moins il l'espérait. Olivier se dirigea vers une impasse peu fréquentée et se cacha derrière une poubelle avant de sortir sa baguette.  
  
— Destination, détermination, décision, souffla-t-il avant de se lancer.  
  
Comme prévu, le jeune homme atterrit dans l'arrière-cour de sa maison. Il esquissa un sourire, satisfait de sa performance. Il fallait croire que même un peu pompette, il restait capable de transplaner.  
  
Olivier pénétra dans la maison après avoir murmuré les sorts qui lui permettaient de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Olivier se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier menant au sous-sol et le dévala. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et esquissa un sourire en entendant qu'Avalon se parlait à elle-même. Les deux coups secs qu'il donna à la porte la firent taire.  
  
— Entrez ! lança-t-elle.  
  
L'ancien Gryffondor tourna la poignée et sourit largement en la voyant. La jeune femme était face à la porte et tenait sa baguette dans sa main, toujours prête.  
  
— Bonsoir Avalon ! la salua-t-il.  
— Olivier, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Je t'attendais ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Potterveille ne va tarder à commencer.  
— T'as une idée du mot de passe ? questionna-t-il en venant dans sa direction.  
— Chicaneur, déclara-t-elle.   
  
La radio s'alluma et la voix de Lee Jordan, alias Rivière, se fit entendre.  
  
— Tu vois ? lâcha-t-elle visiblement fière d'elle.  
  
Le sourire d'Olivier s'élargit tandis qu'Avalon se concentrait sur l'émission. Lee était en train de donner la listes des personnes décédées ou disparues. L'ancien Gryffondor ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ancienne camarade de classe tandis que les noms défilaient. Le souffle d'Avalon était court et Olivier savait qu'elle s'attendait à tout moment à entendre le nom d'un de ses proches. Ce jour-là, elle avait attaché ses boucles brunes en une queue-de-cheval haute dont les extrémités chatouillaient le bas de sa nuque. Olivier leva la main comme hypnotisé par le mouvement que faisaient ses cheveux.   
  
— Tu as des nouvelles ? questionna Avalon en se tournant vers lui.  
  
Olivier baissa prestement sa main mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas se rendre compte de son mouvement malgré sa brusquerie.  
  
— Des nouvelles ?  
— Tu as vu Duncan ?  
— Ah oui ! Il m'a donné ça, dit-il en sortant les enveloppes de sa poche. Il m'a aussi dit que tu devais les détruire dès que tu aurais fini de les lire.  
  
Il les lui donna et la jeune femme les ouvrit avec frénésie. Olivier remarqua toutefois que son sourire se fana quelque peu lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur la seconde enveloppe.  
  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Olivier curieux.  
— Rien, répliqua-t-elle. Celle-ci est de ma tante et de mon oncle, et celle-là de Duncan.  
  
Pas de Marcus. Avalon esquissa un faux sourire avant de déclarer qu'elle leur répondrait à la fin de l'émission. Le regard du jeune homme resta sur elle tandis qu'elle faisait mine d'écouter la radio. Olivier devina que le manque de nouvelles de son époux lui pesait.  
  
— Il va bien, lâcha-t-il.  
— Quoi ?  
— Marcus, il va bien, explicita-t-il.  
— Tu ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
— Avalon... Je sais que vous n'êtes pas séparés.  
— Co... Comment ? Je veux dire... Ne dis pas de bêtise !  
— Duncan m'a dit que vous étiez toujours ensemble.  
  
Olivier la vit rougir violemment. Même avec les joues aussi rouges que des coquelicots, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver jolie.  
  
— Dun ? Il m'avait dit que tu ne devais pas savoir, souffla-t-elle. Pour la sécurité de Marcus, tu comprends ? ajouta-t-elle en triturant son pull bien trop grand pour elle.  
— J'imagine que Flint avait peur que je le vende, plaisanta Olivier, un sourire amer étirant ses lèvres.  
— Ça venait surtout de l'Ordre à ce que j'ai compris. Mais il va bien alors ?  
— Il va bien, approuva-t-il. Vraiment Avalon. Je te mentirais pas là-dessus, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard septique qu'elle lui lançait.  
  
Un sourire éclatant apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'au même moment le cœur d'Olivier se brisait un nouvelle fois. Les yeux d'Avalon pétillaient de joie et d'amour. Un amour dont l'ancien Gryffondor savait qu'il ne serait jamais le bénéficiaire.   
  
Olivier avait peut-être gagné la coupe de Quidditch face à Flint en septième année, mais il savait aussi que, la même année, toutes ses chances de voir sa relation avec Avalon évoluer, avaient fondues comme neige au soleil. Flint avait peut-être gagné finalement.


End file.
